Across Time
by maryhellyp
Summary: O mago Harry potter, precisava consumar aquele casamento arranjado. Mas não confiava em seu marido: Draco Malfoy que era famoso no mundo bruxo tanto por sua beleza quanto por sua maldade
1. Capítulo 1: De volta ao passado

Fanfiction Across Time

**Harry potter não me pertence**

**Oi gente minha primeira fanfiction desse casal.**

**Algumas informações**

**1° Fanfic é histórica, em algum momento da época medieval**

**2° fanfic é mpreg... Sim homens grávidos**

**3° to sem beta. Então qualquer erro , me mande um MP**

**4° QUERO REVIEWNS;;;;; pelo menos uma xd... to me esforçando ...**

**Across Time**

**Sipnose:**

O mago Harry potter, precisava consumar aquele casamento arranjado. Mas não confiava em seu marido: Draco Malfoy que era famoso no mundo bruxo tanto por sua beleza quanto por sua maldade

**Capitulo um: De Volta ao passado.**

Sua missão correra bem, conseguiu alcançar seu objetivo, que era convencer o ministério a não demolir o palácio Malfoy. Agora estava ali, apreciando a paisagem daquela que fora durante muitos séculos a moradia da família Malfoy. Dragon massageou a nuca e tentara a todo custo ignorar o próprio nervosismo. Enfim, tudo estava resolvido. No entanto, sabia que era questão de tempo até o ministério atacar novamente. Entrou em sua casa, que um castelo, com seu magnífico jardim e muros.

Conhecia aquele palácio tão bem, seus mil Cômodos, sua historia e lendas. Ali, há muitos anos viveu o grande mago Harry Potter , que falecerá prematuramente . Uma morte que marcou, os Malfoy, para sempre. Não importava o que fizessem ou quanto dinheiro doassem, Sua família sempre é vista como os assassinos do grande mago potter, O salvador do mundo.

Estava em um dos cômodos, o quarto de Draco Malfoy, Drogon segurou um dos vasos, que eram delicadamente desenhados, com cores de sua casa, Sonserina. Em um momento de descontrole emocional, o vaso quebrou em sua mão.

Dragon viu o sangue manchando-lhe os dedos e o dorso da mão, mas ignorou. Sem se incomodar com seu ferimento. Ele então virou e foi postar-se diante de um retrato. Tateou o retrato com gestos delicados, a procura do mecanismo que revelava a entrada secreta, contudo, seu nervosismo e sua mão machucada dificultaram á procura. Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, aquele dia tinha sido difícil, mas não importava sua vida sempre fora dificultada por todos. Tinha que manter á calma e frieza. Características que marcavam sua família.

De repente, pareceu-lhe estar sendo arremessado em um vácuo, mergulhou no silencio e na escuridão. Quis se debater, mas estava paralisado. Quis gritar, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios. O pânico asfixiou-o. Aos poucos, contudo, sua respiração normalizou , descerrou as pálpebras e deparou com um quadro que nunca virá antes.

Receoso de esboçar qualquer movimento olhou em torno de si. Divisou colunas entalhadas e cortinas de veludo azul com cordões dourados. Só então percebeu que estava em um leito. Ele sentou-se, foi quando teve uma nova surpresa. Em lugar de sua roupa, estava usando uma camisola finíssima de linho branco e um robe enfeitado com brocados verde e dourado. Surpreso, continuou a olhar o cômodo. Pensou que estava tendo alucinações, Que outra explicação haveria para as alucinações que lhe turvavam os sentidos? Fechava então os olhos, mas, quando os reabria, via-se sempre no mesmo lugar: um quarto ricamente mobiliado com móveis e paredes cobertas de tapeçarias, veludos e brocados.

Ele afastou a colcha. púrpura e se levantou. Apoiou-se a uma das colunas do dossel, sem se fiar nas próprias pernas, e esperou um momento. Por fim, começou a circular pelo quarto. A um canto, encontrou uma mesa posta, repleta de jarros de vinho, carnes e frutas. Franziu o cenho, intrigado. Aquela mesa parecia destinada a um farto banquete.

Mais adiante, havia uma mesa oval e, sobre ele, um baú aberto de onde escapavam cintilações de toda cor. Hesitante, Dragon revolveu o conteúdo do pequeno cofre: em seus dedos enroscaram-se correntes de ouro, na palma de sua mão reluziram gemas raras. Safiras, esmeraldas, rubis, pérolas.

A seguir, ergueu o rosto para o quadro que estava em cima da mesa. Os matizes ali eram tão nítidos, que não resistiu à tentação de tocar o quadro. Foi então que percebeu tratar-se de um espelho. Não nos acreditaram próprios olhos. Inclinou a cabeça, e a superfície polida devolveu-lhe a imagem de um belo homem.

Sua incredulidade deu lugar ao pânico. Dragon curvou-se e tocou novamente o espelho. Traçou, com a ponta dos dedos, o estranho semblante ali refletido. Em vez do rosto anguloso , deparou com um rosto de feições clássicas e delicadas. Em vez de um cabelo curto com corte chopper da cor loiro mel ,vislumbrou uma cascata de cabelos loiros , quase brancos, que lhe desciam até a cintura como fios de puro ouro.

Ele reconheceu a imagem refletida no espelho, paralisado. Um minuto se passou. Depois outro. E,chegou o momento em que não mais pôde negar o assombroso fato de que, por alguma reviravolta do destino, ele , Dragon Malfoy-Beaufort, havia se encarnado no corpo de seu ancestral Draco Malfoy.

Dragon deu as costas ao espelho, enquanto se perguntava sem cessar: Como isto pôde acontecer? Seria um sonho? Ou um pesadelo? Estaria ele sofrendo alucinações? Ou teria enlouquecido? Não conhecia nenhum feitiço que retorna ao passado, e ainda por cima encarnar em um corpo que não lhe pertence_. Poderia estar em uma __Penseira? Impossível. Poderia ser magia negra? Impossível também. Deste a morte do mago potter aquela casa tinha sido mais do que revistada. Tudo que poderia ser relacionado com magia negra fora levado e confiscado. Talvez ele tenha sido enfeitiçado, mas ele tinha certeza que não tinha ninguém na mansão__. _

Se concentrava, lançou uns feitiços em si mesmo para ver se havia alguma coisa errada . O espelho insistiu em lhe devolver outra imagem que não a sua! Lá estava, refletido na superfície polida, Um belo homem com _olhos_cinzas e longos cabelos loiros. E, para seu desespero, o quarto também permanecia o mesmo.

Os olhos de Dragon então se detiveram em um retrato que antes havia lhe passado despercebido. Numa das paredes, pendia o retrato que ele se habituara a ver durante toda a sua vida. O retrato de Draco Malfoy, que guardava a câmara secreta do castelo.

A porta do quarto se abriu. Dragon virou-se no mesmo instante. Uma pequena multidão de farristas, liderados por um anão fantasiado de bufão, invadiu o recinto.

- Aí está ele! O noivo virginal! – o anão exclamou

Drogon recuou . Sob as longas mangas do robe enfeitado, crispou as mãos. Seus olhos pousou na multidão que exibia roupas festivas e ricamente adornadas. Ainda que desorientado, ele reconheceu aquelas roupas do período renascentista.A seguir, tornou a examinar o anão. Juan. Ao constatar que sabia o nome dele, sua confusão aumentou. Sentiu-se como se estivesse sido atingido por um raio.

_**Ordenei que juan, o anão, fosse chicoteado hoje. Mas apenas com cordões de seda. Talvez isso servisse para atiçar sua imaginação e o fizesse empenhar mais para me entreter...**_

Dragon sentiu uma onda de náusea ao recordar aquele comentário corriqueiro de Draco. Sempre se perguntara qual seria a aparência do pobre bobo da corte que seu ancestral perseguia sem piedade

O anão veio saltitando até ele, a cabeça parecendo desproporcional para o corpo de baixa estatura. Pulou sobre um banco,de modo a ficar da mesma altura de Dragon . Ele sentiu seu hálito impregnado de vinho e inconscientemente se encolheu.

O anão voltou-se então sorridente para sua pequena platéia.

- Draco o belo! – juan o encarou, por um segundo, seus olhos encheram-se de surpresa e perplexidade.

– Por que fica aí parado como um cão acuado, quando tem pela frente uma noite de prazeres com seu novo senhor?

Dito isso, o anão pulou do banco, abaixando a cabeça como se temesse levar uma bordoada. Entretanto, como Drogon não fez menção de estapeá-lo, ele se endireitou.

Como medida de precaução, afastou-se de seu amo e só então perguntou:

- Mas o que houve? De certo esse não é o Draco que todos conhecemos! Juan Olhou sua platéia e disse.

– Onde está o nosso poderoso Draco, capaz de aniquilar a vida de um homem com um mero aceno?Em resposta houve uma gargalhada geral.

Dragon assistiu a sena, cada vez mais espantado. Certamente foi enfeitiçado.

Aquele quarto, aquele anão, aquelas pessoas não passavam de uma ilusão. Ficou espantado por conseguir compreender o que aquela gente dizia. O italiano arcaico que aprenderá a fim de poder ler o diário de Draco, um dos poucos itens que ele conseguirá esconder antes do ministério invadir seu castelo.

Estava abismado, sua viagem fora de 3 séculos, era impossí certeza que o ministério tinha lacrado todo conteúdo de magia negra e com ela os supostos feitiços de viagem no tempo, sabia que poucos bruxos poderiam realizar esses feitiç , na sua época não existia ninguém . Já que a magia não era tão estudada detalhadamente como antes. As escolas do mundo bruxo, ensinavam o essencial para os alunos controlar sua magia. Todo o conteúdo de magia negra ou qualquer magia poderosa foram retirados da biblioteca de Hogwarts e de todas as escolas de magia.

Os livros estavam guardados a 7 chaves em algum lugar do ministério. Dizem as, más línguas que o ministério fez um acordo com o reino fallen ( Fadas) e que eles eram os guardiãs dos livros. Mas o ministério nunca confirmou, e os bruxos nunca questionaram. Afinal, todo ano, durante séculos , só se falavam sobre a morte de grande potter.

Era impossivel , dizia pra si mesmo que a alma de Dragon atravessara os séculos para se instalar no corpo de Draco Malfoy em sua noite de núpcias.

O anão agitou o bastão e continuou saltitando por entre os presentes.

- Vejam só, ele se cala! Acaso isso significa que o sarcastico Draco Malfoy não está ansioso para se entregar a uma noite de prazeres com seu novo senhor?

Uma jovem, adiantou-se. Sua voz, que era melodiosa como o trinado de um pássaro, fez Drogon estremecer.

- E como não haveria de estar ansioso, meus senhores? Pois se passará uma noite com Harry Potter , o mais belo e poderoso Bruxo que o mundo conheceu! A primeira de muitas outras noites.

Sua atenção foi transferida para um homen que estava encostado na porta.

- Entre Harry. Venha consumar seu matrimônio. Mal podemos esperar para comprovar com nossos próprios olhos a sua tão proclamada valentia!

Assim dizendo a mulher riu. Segurou o braço de Dragon e gesticulou para Harry

Com uma onda de choque,Dragon reconheceu pansy . Sim, pansy parkinson, amiga íntima e confidente de Dragon. Por que então sua aproximação lhe provocava um calafrio? Porque pressentia uma aura de malevolência naquela mulher? Sem refletir, Dragon se separou dela.

Pansy estreitou os olhos . Nada disse e continuou a sorrir, imperturbável. Porém, não se aproximou mais da amiga.

Enquanto examinava os presentes, o olhar de Dragon foi atraído para o homem parado à porta do quarto. Sua expressão enigmática era a um só tempo cativantes e ameaçadora. Dele emanava uma eloqüência silenciosa, que dificilmente passava despercebida. Seus cabelos muito negros lhe chegavam a altura dos ombros, emoldurando traços tão perfeitos que poderiam ter sido lapidados em mármore de Carrara por um mestre artesão. Dragon notou que ele usava jaqueta e calças justas de veludo branco com adornos vermelhos e dourados, perfeitos para ressaltar sua beleza quase impossível. Seu corpo parecia uma obra-prima da escultura, com a carne rija e os músculos proeminentes de um guerreiro. A pele morena rebrilhava como bronze, os olhos penetrantes , um verde que nunca jamais virá em nenhum ser humano.

_Ontem, pela primeira vez, vi Harry Potter face a face. Estávamos reunidos no grande salão do casleto malfoy , durante a cerimônia de nosso casamento. Eu me consumia de ódio por ele. Durante toda a minha vida, fui ensinado a odiá-lo. Porém, quando olhei dentro dos olhos verdes de harry, eu me consumi de excitação pela noite que estava por vir. Eu me consumi no desejo de compartilhar meu leito com ele._

Dragon arregalou os olhos enquanto continuava a encará-lo. Pousou as mãos no peito, como se assim pudesse acalmar seu coração repentinamente inquieto. Então aquele era Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo, pensou, relembrando as palavras de Drago .

Harry , o homem que seu ancestral havia odiado, amado e traído. Potter, cuja morte se entrelaçava à morte do próprio Draco . Petrificado, Harry voltou o olhar para o belo rosto dele

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

LEMBRANDO QUERO REVIEWS *_* não custa nada.. olha que nem é presiço se cadastrar rs;;;

Esperando ansiosa... espero que gostem...

Tem uma postagem semana.. ou pode ser dias... Espero que tenha reviewns .. se tiver alguma pelo menos duas ... irei postar toda a fanfic.

No maximo 10 caps.


	2. Chapter 2: Farsa da consumação

**Across Time**

Oi gente obrigado pelas revires . segundo ep .. espero que gostem.

**LEIA LEIA LEIA.( PARA EVENTUAIS DUVIDAS)**

Um_a duvidas ... Dragon e uma alma que tá preso no corpo de draco.. Então ele sempre irá refrerir a si mesmo com o seu verdadeiro nome : DRAGON_

_Mas na epoca todos pensam que ele é draco.. entao vai ser comum ter esses dois nomes no mesmo paragafo.. Geralmente quando o nome **dragon **aparecer e porque são o ponto de vista dele. E DRACO quando o ponto de vista dor de harry ou alguer outro personagens.._

_Quanto aos sobrenomes , sim tem uma razão .Esta relacionada com a morte de harry.. Logo Logo vou explicar direitinho..  
_

Capitulo dois : Farsa da consumação

* * *

Dragon encarou o homen que estava na porta. Então aquele era Harry Potter,pensou, analisando a fisonomia altiva dele e do desafio que emanava de seus olhos , Dragon detectou algo indefinivel. Não soube dizer o que era , poder ,paixao ou violencia ?

Por um momento tinha certeza que era violencia , aquele não era um homen passivo, no entando...Antes que pudesse concluir seu pensamento , varias pessoas , todas mulheres . O agarrou e empurraram-no para a cama. Mas, quando puxaram os laços de sua camisola, ele resistiu. As mulheres riram e não se intimidaram.

Dragon repelio todas as mãos que tentavam tirar sua roupa , por fim, consequiu fugir. Subiu no dossel , so então percerbeu que estava todo desalino. Puxou rapidamente a cortina.

— Não! Deixem-me em paz! — gritou, e as palavras ecoaram pelo comodo, palavras proferidas por uma voz que não era sua.

Houve um momento de silêncio constrangedor e antes que a confusão tomasse conta do aposento Harry decidio intervir.

— Basta! — interveio uma voz cheia de autoridade.

No mesmo instante, fez-se silêncio.

— Parem de molestá-lo— volveu a voz.

Harry avançou em direção ao dossel onde estava draco. Se surpreendeu quando o vio arragalar os olhos . Afinal , que tipo de jogo era aquele? Sentiu raiva por cair naquele teatro que draco armara. Ora, porque ele insistia em fingir que era uma pessoa pura , quando os boatos diziam o contrario?

Draco parecia assustado , estava com a mão direita no coração fitando-o em choque. Angustia, medo e cautela foram as emoçoes que vira em seus olhos. Harry blasfemou silenciosamente, Draco era de fato um bom ator , tão bom que ele acabaria se tornando uma presa fácil para suas ciladas.

Encarou draco tentando flagrar algum indício de hipocrisia . So então percerbeu que draco agarrava a cortina do dossel , tão forte que os dedos estavam ficando não podia ser o homem que mandava acoitar seus servos com a mesma naturalidade com que pedia ao bobo da corte para encenar um número;que chicoteava os elfos e cavalos até sangrar ; que praticava magia negra e usava humanos para suas experiencias ; que havia se deitado com mais de um homem.

A algazarra atrás dele começou , quando ia se virar para a multidão ali presente , viu algo estranho.

Draco o encarou com um olhar suplicante .

— Por favor. Mande essa gente embora daqui — ele sussurrou com voz quase inaudível arqueou as sobracelhas. Obviamente draco sabia da tradição da corte. Aquele casamento devia ser consumado perante testemulhas , a fim de que não pudesse ser anulado posteriormente.

— Por favor — Draco insistiu.

Se não fosse pela intensidade verdadeira do olhar de draco , ignoraria o pedido ,mas aquele olhos cinzentos , lhe mostrava temor e confusão.

— Deixem-nos a sós. Este casamento será consumado sem testemunhas.

Houve postestos .

— Se pensa que vai se safar ! Não conseguirá encontrar pretextos para repudiar meu filho e pedir a anulação do casamento! — um homem loiro disse.

Dragon se retraiu ao reconhecer aquele homem , seus cabelos loiros e rosto. Era seu pai.

— O que há? — provocou Lucio com uma careta irônica.— Receia fracassar em público? É isso? Teme por sua reputação?

Harry o mediu dos pés à cabeça. Para mostrar seu desdém e também para ter tempo de se acalmar. Pousou a mão no cabo incrustado de pedras preciosas da adaga que pendia em sua cintura.

— Têm muita sorte de ser convidados desta casa — disse em voz baixa e contida. Sua ira cedeu um pouco quando percebeu a perturbação de lucio

Um homem mais velho empurrou malfoy para o lado e deu um passo à frente. Ignorou Harry e, olhando diretamente para Draco ordenou:

— Agora basta. Não ficaremos à mercê de seus caprichos. Venha cá.

O homem tentou arrastá-lo para o centro do quarto, mas Harry bloqueou-lhe o caminho. O homem encarou-o com expressão pétrea.

— O casamento será consumado sem testemunhas, tio — Harry reiterou.

Sirios Black cerrou os maxilares. Lançou um último olhar a Draco.

— Saiam do aposento nupcial.

Sirius encarou a multidão e continuou seu pequeno discurso.

— As testemunhas examinarão seus lençóis logo pela manhã. Espero que não se torne motivo de riso na cidade.

— Alguma vez faltei com minhas obrigações?

— Não. Sempre me proporcionou muito orgulho. — Sirius Black deu um suspiro, sentindo o peso dos anos.

Harry sabia que homens não sangravam , mais no mundo bruxo tudo é possivel. Sabia que a famila malfoy era poderosa e afim de deter um pouco do poder dessa familia , o ministerio impos algumas regras . O filho único de lucio malfoy iria herdar uma fortuna e se tornaria um bruxo poderoso. Os malfoys eram conhecidos por apenas ter um filho. Assim, não teria problema em relação a herença. Quando draco nasceu foi lançado um feitico para criar um himen , que seria ronpido quando tivesse uma relação com outra pessoa, não importava qual for o sexo da pessoa. Uma magia feita pelo mago Dumbledore. Um feitiço poderoso. Que uma vez desfeita , jamais poderia ser refeita.

As testemunhas estavam ali , para comprovarem que draco malfoy era puro. Harry se sentia um idiota por cair na armadilha dele. Mas era tarde demais pra voltar atrás.

Quando sirius black fechou a porta , dragon se sentiu incapaz de falar. Como poderia convercer harry que era Draco apenas em corpo e não em alma?

Harry encarou draco , procurando respostas.

- Que tipo de armadilha está me preparando? Diga-me, quem é?

Dragon pensou em dizer a verdade , mas como? Entao respondeu apenas o que lhe veio a mente.

— Sou Draco Malfoy . Seu Marido — declarou com firmeza.

— Sim , meu marido. Harry Confirmou , e sentiu um pequeno desejo ao pensar que aquele lindo homen lhe pertencia, mas não haveria amor naquela relação e nem confiança . Pois nenhum membro da familia Malfoy era digno de confiança, mas não o impediria de possuir o corpo de Draco e dar prazer a ambos...

Harry acariciou a nuca de draco e então puxou para um beijo.

Dragon sentiu o gosto de vinho , estremeceu .Ele deixou escapar um gemido. Harry se afastou o observou mover-se pelo quarto com a graça de um felino. Ele atirou a corrente de ouro que usava sobre uma mesa. Enquanto desabotoava a jaqueta com fechos de rubi, apanhou um jarro de vinho, encheu uma taça de ouro e deixou-a displicentemente sobre a mesa.

Relanceando Dragon, livrou-se das próprias roupas rapidamente. À visão de sua esplêndida nudez, que ele exibia com casualidade e sem a menor modéstia, Dragon afinal caiu e si e deu-se conta de sua situação: estava deitado no leito núpcias de Draco, nu, e dentro de instantes um estranho se apossar de seu corpo. Rubro de vergonha, sentou-se muito ereta e cobriu-se com a colcha de seda púrpura.

Quando Harry virou-se para ela, Dragon ficou se fôlego, contemplando sua beleza máscula. Seu primeiro impulso foi baixar o rosto, mas não resistiu e fitou Harry. Ele apanhou uma maçã, enquanto com a mão livre segura a adaga, e acercou-se da cama.

Dragon esqueceu-se de que não era Draco, esqueceu-se de que aquele não era seu lugar nem seu tempo. Fitou harry , que se aproximou . e logo lhe beijou , foi intensou. Ambos se afastaram quando faltara ar.

Ele abriu os olhos e deparou com Harry fitando-o. Os olhos dele ardiam de volúpia, seu rosto estava transfigurado de excitação. Dragon compreendeu então quanto Harry o desejava. E quanto ele estava perto de possuí-lo definitivamente.

O pânico voltou a dominá-lo. Ainda que aquele corpo não lhe pertencesse, como poderia permitir que um estranho o invadisse? Sim, pois apesar de Harry tê-lo beijado, tocado, ele ainda era um estranho.

Sem saber como encontrava coragem para afrontá-lo, Dragon espalmou a mão em seu peito.

— Harry?

Ele inclinou a cabeça e roçou os lábios em sua mão.

— O que é?

— Por favor... poderia esperar um pouco?

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Esperar? O que está dizendo?

Dragon tomou fôlego e, antes que perdesse a coragem, falou depressa:

— Sim. Esperar para fazer amor comigo. Até que não se somos mais estranhos um para o outro.

Harry permaneceu estático. Seu olhar prendeu o de Dragon por um longo, longo momento.

Ele guardou silêncio. Seu olhar mantinha-se cativo ao dele.

Harry sentiu uma onda de cólera.

Cólera alimentada pela fúria de seu desejo, pela impossibilidade do pedido de Draco. E por seu absurdo impulso de ceder sua suplica.

—Não compreende? — explodiu. — Nosso casamento deveria ter sido consumado perante testemunhas!

Ele continuou a encará-lo. O relato de Draco reavivou-se em sua memória.

* * *

_Harry me procurou cinco vezes durante a noite de núpcias e pouco me importei com os olhos invejosos que assistiam à nossa união. Eu vi o desejo estampado no rosto de Harry e tive certeza de que poderia torná-lo um escravo de meu corpo._

* * *

Dragon ficou perante a informação , se é que não estava vivendo um sonho louco, então já havia mudado a história de Draco Malfoy.

— O que me diz disto?

As palavras de Harry ricochetearam em seu cérebro, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. Ele então guiou sua mão até o membro rijo. Dragon estremeceu, sem saber que era pura volúpia que fazia seu corpo estremecer. Tentou retirar a mão, mas Harry não permitiu.

— Responda-me! E o que me diz das testemunhas que virão amanhã para examinar nossos lençóis? — Ele empurrou a mão de Dragon. — É óbvio que farão um exame especialmente acurado depois da pequena cena que promoveu esta noite! — Harry cerrou os punhos, lutando para não se descontrolar. — Acha que admitirei ser motivo de piada na cidade quando não encontrarem vestígios de seu sangue e de minha semente nestes lençóis?

Os olhos dele se estreitaram e rebrilharam.

— Ou será que está tentando me evitar porque seu sangue virginal há muito já foi derramado? — Puxando-o pelos cabelos, ele trouxe-o para mais perto. — O que tem a dizer?

* * *

_Havia desconfiança nos olhos dele quando me possuiu pela primeira vez. E sua desconfiança só desapareceu quando viu meu sangue manchando sua própria carne. Intimamente, eu me congratulei por minha astúcia. Fui sábio por resguardar minha virgindade durante os jogos amorosos que Crabble e Goyle me ensinaram._

* * *

— Está me machucando, Harry.

Mas, em vez de soltá-lo, ele segurou-lhe os cabelos com mais força.

— Responda-me!

— Acreditaria em mim se eu lhe afirmasse que sempre me conservei puro? — Dragon sentiu um calafrio, ciente de estar dizendo a um só tempo uma verdade e uma mentira.

— Jure!

— Sim. Eu lhe juro em nome do primeiro filho que der à luz. — Ele ergueu o queixo. — Eu lhe juro em nome de nosso primeiro filho.

Harry o soltou. Flexionou as pernas e abraçou os joelhos. Pensativo, estudou aquela homem que agora era sua marido. Estava completamente louco, censurou-se. Devia tê-la possuído logo, sem preliminares, sem dar-lhe tempo para comovê-lo com suas palavras e seus olhos . Agindo como agia, ele se tornava vulnerável à zombaria, à vergonha pública, à chantagem. Entretanto, mesmo enquanto assim refletia, Harry sabia que Draco o havia derrotado.

Dragon acompanhou seus movimentos quando, sem dizer palavra, ele apanhou a adaga sob o travesseiro. Elepoderia ter entrado em pânico naquele momento; porém, uma espécie de sexto sentido lhe assegurava que Harry não lhe faria nenhum mal.

Firmando as mãos, ele passou a lâmina da adaga no próprio pulso. Calmamente, observou seu sangue gotejar no lençol e tingi-lo de vermelho. Dragon ficou cabisbaixao, oprimido por um sentimento de inquietude, gratidão e culpa. Levantou-se e, com mãos trêmulas, pegou a camisola caída no chão. Rasgou uma tira do tecido e enrolou-a no pulso de Harry. Agora suas mãos também estavam manchadas de sangue. O sangue dele. Dragon olhou para as próprias mãos. Era como se Harry houvesse lhe dado uma parte de si mesmo. Apanhando a camisola rasgada, limpou o sangue de suas mãos e das mãos dele.

— Obrigada. Muito obrigada. — Dragon tocou-lhe a face, fitando-o intensamente. — Não se arrependerá disso.

Mal aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca, ela sentiu remorso. Como podia fazer semelhante promessa? Estava vivendo uma situação sobrenatural. A qualquer momento, a noite se encerraria tão inesperadamente quanto havia começado. Como podia fazer promessas que não seria capaz de cumprir?

— Para o seu bem, espero mesmo não me arrepender. Agora cubra-se antes que eu mude de idéia — acrescentou brusca mente.

Dragon deitou-se, puxando a colcha até o pescoço. Harry deu-lhe as costas e estirou-se sobre o leito. Ela ficou contemplando-o, admirando seu torso bem torneado.

Harry ouviu a respiração lenta e ritmada dele. Virou-se e estudou o homem que dormia a seu lado. Com os cabelos esparramados sobre o travesseiro e os lábios entreabertos, Draco mais parecia uma criança. Sua pele, branca como o alabastro, tinha um brilho translúcido que contrastava com a colcha. E, sob as delicadas dobras da seda púrpura, os contornos de seu corpo eram como as colinas e planícies de um território de delícias.

A urgência que tomou conta dele era tamanha, que quase quebrou a promessa que fizera a Draco. Recostou-se à cabeceira, imprecando contra sua estupidez e seu tolo sentimentalismo. Contudo, fizera uma promessa. Selada com seu próprio sangue. Embora nunca fosse admiti-lo publicamente, seu senso de honra nivelava a promessa feita a um homem com o juramento de fidelidade feito a um aliado de guerra. Não podia voltar atrás.

Com o olhar fixo em Draco, tocou o próprio corpo e concluiu a farsa da consumação de seu casamento.

* * *

Agradeço aos reviews e quero mais *_* please... mesmo no anonimo e gostoso de ler *_*

xd

Guest- obrigada.

kiara- Há uma razão pra eles serem tão diferentes...Uma razão pro draco ser tão mal... xd obrigada

Kimberly Anne Potter : Obrigada pela reviewn, Irei prestar mais atenção na pontuação. Confesso que tenho dificuldade com elas.. o ultimo cap .. ja revisei.. acho que esse irei revisar.. novamente mesmo quando tiver postado.. qualquer erro grave . pode me mandar um MP. que irei consertar o mais rapido possivel.


	3. Agora sei que é meu

**atenção .**

Um pouco da historia de valdermort medieval , do clã malfoy e potter ,,,, mas ele morreu ... bem diferente do livro xd .. então é um mundo

pos -guerra _**, focado mais no relacionamento de draco e harry.. **_

* * *

Dragon acordará de madrugada , ficara acordado pensando sobre como iria mudar o destino de Harry. Se realmente existia o efeito domino , O que mais ele tinha mudado com sua vinda pra este mundo? sabia tudo sobre a rápida união entre os Mafoy-Potter , era pra ser um casamento duradouro . Mesmo sendo politico , ninguém imaginara que os malfoy iriam dar um jeito de matar Harry Potter. Que o mesmo podia morrer.

Existiam centenas de livros sobre o assunto, falavam sobre os abortos de Draco , de sua maldade , de sua raiva incontrolável pelos Potter e de como ele ficará feliz por saber que seu marido tinha morrido. Mas ninguém queria saber sobre os motivos dele, na historia ele era o vilão , o homem que seduziu e matou o homem mais poderoso do mundo magico. Apenas ele ,Dragon Malfoy-Beaufort, sabia o ponto de vista de Draco malfoy , sabia que por traz de suas maldades . Draco era apenas uma peça de um jogo, alguém que era manipulado , usado , alguém que tinha medo .

Outra coisa que o assustou era que alguns homens tinham o poder de engravidar nesse mundo e que Draco era um deles , já tinha lido sobre o assunto. Mas deste a morte de draco malfoy , não houve notificação de uma gravidez masculina. Criaturas magicas que pudiam engravidar normalmente com seu companheiro não tinham mais esse poder , como sereias , alguns lobos e fadas . Sabia que os malfoys possuíam esse dom. Muitos de seus antepassados eram casados com homens. Não existia preconceito . Mas esse ato tinha sido quase erradicado, em seu tempo. Tentará se lembrar os aspectos geográficos e políticos e social da época em que estava.

O mundo bruxo não possuía capital, era considerada uma unidade. Onde todas as criaturas magicas viviam. O ministério aprovava leis . Leis que era impostas por aqueles que se consideravam a elite social . Bruxos ricos e poderosos. Quase todos eram sangue puros. Descendentes dos primeiros feiticeiros . Diz a lenda que todos os sangues puros são parentes .A maioria dos sangue puros casavam com parentes , criando uma característica própria para o clã. Os Potter eram conhecidos por seus cabelos escuros , pele morena . Força e agilidade eram marcantes neles. Podiam fazer magia sem varinha , que pra eles era apena um acessório. Acreditavam que crianças trouxas , nascidas com magia . Tinha o mesmo direito que bruxo verdadeiro. Tal poder os elevavam a magos . Eram regente de Florença.

Houve uma guerra , onde um homem chamado Tom Marvolo Riddle, apreciador de magia negra. Tentará assumir o ministério e controlar todo o mundo bruxo e trouxa . Quase matou todos os trouxas , quando lançou a peste negra . Uma doença fatal. Mesmo com a morte de Valdermorte , como era conhecido por matar todos que se opunham a sua ideologia, a peste ainda assombrava todos. Bruxos tinham morrido com essa doença, a população trouxa estava se reduzindo drasticamente. Poucas crianças nasciam e muitos morriam.

Valdermorte , tinha sofrido nas mãos de trouxas . Quase fora enforcado pela igreja trouxa, escapou por ser apenas uma criança de seis anos , mas o destino não foi bom pra seus pais e irmãs . Ele era o único á possuir magia , sua família não tinha conhecimento de tal ato. Mas um dia em sua inocência infantil , fez objetos flutuarem ao seu redor . Apenas para mostrar a sua mãe. Não demorou nem um dia , para a inquisição chegar em sua casa, mataram sua família , sem direito a se defender. Sua mãe e irmãs foram para guilhotina e depois queimadas em praça publica . Tom Riddle foi mandado a um orfanato , até que um dia um bruxo veio lhe buscar. Mas já era tarde demais. Ridde queria vingança , jurara que iria destruir todos os trouxas . Considerava os mesmos fracos, selvagens que só ocupavam espaço. Se tornou o melhor estudante de sua escola , hagwarts, fora um aluno incomum , pois fora selecionado para uma casa que só aceitava sangue puro , ele era um trouxa . Ou mestiço . como descobrirá mais adiante .Valdermorte , tinha seguidores poderosos .Quase todos vindo de sua própria casa , sonserina . Pois os mesmo , não gostavam de trouxas. Conseguiu fazer todos ao seu redor a acreditarem em sua ideologia.

Matou todos que tentavam lhe derrubar , seu objetivo era destruir todos os Potter . Um dos últimos obstáculos , tinha conseguido matar quase todos os Blacks , só faltava um . Os Potter estavam caindo um por um , primeiro foi os patriarcas , só restava um Potter com sua amante e filho. Armou uma emboscada , estava indo tudo como planejado . Até chegar a vez de matar á criança. Harry Potter , mas não conseguirá . Harry era poderoso , mesmo sendo apenas uma criança e mestiço. Tinha o poder de criar um escudo ao seu redor , ao lançar um avada kedavra o feitiço retornou a quem lançou. De uma forma , que ninguém imaginava valdemorte morreu, com sua própria magia. Mas , deixou um mundo destruído cheio de morte e fome, muitos de seus seguidores continuavam a solta.

O clã Malfoy, era a família mais poderosa dos seguidores de valdemorte, mas o ministério não conseguiu juntar provas para tomar o poder dos mesmo. Era conhecidos por sua beleza , Com cabelos longos e loiros , pele branca e rosto aristogratico. Gostavam de estar no poder. De ditar moda e leis . Manter toda atenção em si. Eram ricos e poderosos tanto no mundo trouxa quanto no mundo bruxo. Sua magia era poderosa , podiam fazer magia sem varinha , mas com limitações , ninguém sabia o por que .È niquem se atreviam a perguntar , pois os malfoys odiavam tocar no assunto . Não eram considerados magos , mas eram considerados perigosos . Eram regente de Siena , uma cidade poderosa trouxa.

Siena e florença eram rivais residiam a elite trouxa e alguns bruxos. Para poder controlar um pouco os Malfoys o ministério impôs um casamento politico. Entre as duas famílias mais poderosas do mundo magico.

Assim era o mundo em que ele vivia , um mundo cheio de guerras e intrigas . Cansado dragon voltou a dormir.

* * *

Estava escuro quando Dragon acordou, teria sonhado? Não. A resposta foi logo respondida, ainda estava no quarto , Dragon olhou ao redor . Percebeu a marca que Harry tinha deixado na noite anterior. Compreendia que não podia permanecer naquele lugar. Não era seu mundo , sua vida, sua escolha. Ainda analisando o cômodo, se levantou. Encontrou um aposento anexado ao seu, ali ficou algum tempo , decidirá passear pelo palácio , como não queria se incomodado utilizou as passagem secretas que ali residiam .Decidirá á biblioteca , se era o passado . Então todos os livros estavam lá. Tinha certeza que ali encontraria alguma resposta ou um contra feitiço. Qualquer coisa que o faça retornar ao seu mundo.

Sua teoria estava certa , todos os livros sobre magia estava ali. Nunca virá tantos livros sobre magia em um só lugar, não tivera tempo para apreciar . Foi direto na seção sobre viagem no tempo. O mais próximo que chegou foi em um objeto chamado vira-tempo, tinha visto uma fotografia do tal objeto. Pessoalmente Dragon nunca tocou no objeto, Era tantos livros que pensou que nunca iria sair ,não soube quanto tempo exatamente ficou na sala , mas se sentia cansado , estava com dor de cabeça . Por fim, decidira retornar ao seu leito.

Harry continuava dormindo, seus cabelos negros ocultando parcialmente seu rosto . Era um homem bonito, então era verdade o que os livros diziam , que o grande mago era o homem mais bonito do mundo bruxo. Dragon sentiu uma necessidade de livrar aquele homem de seu destino cruel, de respeita-ló.

Estava quase dormindo , quando sentiu uma par de mãos em seus ombros.

— Pelo fogo do inferno, onde esteve?

Dragon arregalou os olhos, sem fala.

— Responda-me!

Harry o empurrou e voltou a puxá-ló para frente e o forcou a ficar de joelhos sobre o leito.

— Quando acordei ontem de manha e não o encontrei em parte alguma. — Harry apertou os lábios, desgostoso.

— Se meu tio não fosse o regente , Seu pai já teria tentado me matar.

— Descupe , precisava de um tempo a sós- respondeu Dragon

— Então precisava de um tempo a sós — Harry o imitou com sarcasmo.

— E não hesitou em expor-me à vergonha pública. Sabe que fui motivo de riso na corte? Que tive que enfrentar seu detestável pai ? Que, por ordem de meu tio, fui feito prisioneiro em meus próprios aposentos até que se provasse que estava vivo?

Dragon estudou as ações de harry , ele não estava simplesmente aborrecido. Seu orgulho fora ferido , embora não pertencesse a este mundo . Dragon entendeu que a honra significava muito para aquele homem.

— È...Se pudesse eu desfaria o que fiz. Perdoe-me, Harry. Mas não me punirá, não é? - Disse tentando , acalmar harry.

— Seria uma pena deixar marcas em uma pele tão sedosa quanto a sua...- Harry respondeu , ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o braço de Draco. Sentiu uma onda de desejo. Dessa vez, prometeu a si mesmo, haveria de possuí-ló . Prometeu a suas belas súplicas não o demoveriam de seu objetivo

Harry deslizou para a borda da cama e levantou-se.

— Venha. Agora precisa exibir-se diante de todos.

Apertando a colcha contra o peito, Dragon pôs-se de pé.

Quando viu harry avançar até a porta, Parou de se mover. Certamente seu marido não pretendia que fosse se exibir em tal desalinho. Porém, lembrando-se dos costumes da época, concluiu que isso era exatamente o que ele pretendia.

— Posso ao menos me vestir?

Lá vinha Draco de novo, confundindo-o com seu jogo, Harry pensou. Não havia como negar que desempenhava seu papel à perfeição, simulando medo e ao mesmo tempo fingindo fazer de tudo para se mostrar corajoso. Sim, ele sabia que tudo aquilo não passava de uma encenação descarada. Por que, então, sentia o impulso de acreditar nele?

— Não. Não pode se vestir por ora.

Dragon abriu a boca para argumentar. Harry pousou os dedos em seus lábios, impondo-lhe silêncio. Seus olhares se encontraram. Harry achava o comportamento de seu esposo estranho. Tudo aquilo era o costume , regras imposta pela sociedade. Mas seu esposo simplesmente ignorava.

Harry bateu a porta , em seguida a mesma foi destrancada. Lucio Malfoy entrou sem cerimonia.

— Draco! Onde esteve? Ele o maltratou?

— Não há nada de errado comigo, meu pai.

— Onde esteve! — repetiu Lucio. — E como conseguiu sair do quarto sem que ninguém o visse?

— Está não é a única porta do aposento — despistou.

Depois, com um movimento casual e elegante, Harry expulsou lucio de seu aposento fechou a porta do quarto e girou a chave na fechadura.

Dragon compreendeu que o prazo que lhe pedira havia se esgotado , mas não sentia medo. Apenas excitação.

— Agora, veremos se voçê é digno de confiança e não me insulte mais com súplica.

Dragon compreendeu que ele estava determinado a possuí-ló. E, graças a uma sabedoria que repousava em seu inconsciente, sabia que, para construir uma vida ao lado dele, teria que dar antes de receber. De repente, tudo lhe pareceu tão simples.

— Acaso está com medo?

— Não existe motivos para se ter vergonha do medo – Dragon ergueu o queixo e sustentou o olhar.

— Sabe o que acontece com um consorte infiel , não sabe? replicou harry.

Dragon reprimiu um grito de dor quando Harry apertou-lhe ainda mais o pulso. De repente, o olhar antes ardoroso dele transformou-se em fria deliberação.

— Está me machucando.

Dragon se assustou com a raiva que sentiu. Por merlin aquele era o ódio que Draco sentirá? Logo dragon tentou relaxar . Ficara com medo de que seu ancestral o dominasse , com sua maldade , crueldade e traição. Não queria renunciar sua antiga vida , apenas pra se tornar uma pessoa falsa e vingativa que draco um dia fora?

Harry afrouxou a pressão dos dedos. Mas não o soltou

— Não há necessidade de fazer ameaças. Não menti , serei fiel.- respondeu dragon.

— Pois será a primeira vez que um filho da família Malfoy não mente ou trapaceia . – Dito isso, ele riu sem muita vontade. Depois seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Algum dia, pedirá perdão por suas palavras – Dragon declarou, a sombra de um sorriso passando por seus lábios.

— És valente,. ou apenas atrevido?

— Espero que viva o bastante para saber a resposta- murmurou Dragon.

Era verdadeiro seu sentimento , Dragon queria que Harry vivesse , desejava lhe dar aqueles anos de vida roubados pela traição de draco.

Harry franziu o cenho. Um sentimento inexplicável insinuou-se em seu íntimo, e se desvaneceu tão logo despontou. Ele segurou o queixo de Dragon e sondou seus olhos . Todavia, aqueles olhos fitaram-no sem segredos, sem nenhum vestígio de hipocrisia. Neles havia apenas um sorriso silencioso, no qual Harry queria, absurdamente, acreditar.

— Não consigo compreende-ló – murmurou

— Terá a vida inteira para me compreender.

Ao ouvir a voz suave de draco, tão cheia de promessas, Harry deixou a mão deslizar pelo braço dele. Sem raiva , segurou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios, beijando-lhe as pontas dos dedos. Foi quando viu as marcas arroxeadas ao redor do pulso de draco. Foi tomado pelo remorso. Nunca antes marcara o corpo de um amante , exceto quando dominado pela turbulência da paixão. Como era possível que ele, que sempre se preocupara em proporcionar prazer às seus amantes. Deixasse uma marca em draco

— Coloque as suas penas em volta de minha cintura – disse Harry com a voz rouca.

— O que estamos fazendo? – Dragon sussurrou, obedecendo.

As mãos dele escorregaram para sua nádegas.

— Vou leva-ló para a cama.

E foi o que ele fez. Dragon sentiu o membro ereto roçar-lhe o sexo e estremeceu. Instintivamente, moveu os quadris devagar, na tentativa de recapturar o prazer que experimentara.

— Eu te quero

As mãos explorava o corpo de draco até que, com a ponta dos dedos, ele tocou a curva de suas nádegas . Aquele inexplicável sentimento que o subjugava era mais que um mero querer. Já desejara mulheres e homens , mas nunca desse modo. Tinha necessidade de Draco. Como se ele fosse seu ar, seu alimento. Tinha fome. E, logo que esse pensamento se formou , Harry o rejeitou. Não permitiria que Draco se aperfeiçoasse dele . Não se curvaria ao poder dele, pois isso seria o mesmo que dar as costas ao inimigo para receber uma punhalada à traição.

Tentou afastar-se dele. Draco, porém, ainda que permanecesse imóvel, atraiu-o de novo para si com uma força silenciosa. Quando Harry roçou os lábios nos seus, ele os entreabriu, encorajando-o a prosseguir, a fazer dele o que bem entendesse. Harry aprofundou o beijo, perdeu-se na doçura de sua boca. Sua boca, que tinha o gosto de um fruto proibido. A fome dele aumentou.

Dragon lutou para não sucumbir ao magia do toque de Harry. Sua consciência, ou o que ainda restava dela, relembrava-a de que não era Draco Malfoy-Potter , mas sim Dragon Malfoy-Beaufort, um homem vinda de outro lugar, de outro tempo. Com um princípio de pânico, ele se perguntou o que fazia ali, em meio àquela armadilha.

Mas então Harry aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, possuindo-o como se seus corpos já estivessem unidos. E, enquanto ele o inebriava com carícias, Dragon repetiu a si que escolhera aquele homem. Assim como escolhera pertencer a ele, e a mais ninguém.

Com um suspiro, entregou-se ao beijo, ofereceu-se a ele sem reservas. As mãos de Harry deslizaram por suas costas e trouxeram-na para mais perto. Seus corpos se amoldaram, Dragon tornou a suspirar, convicto de que não existiria no mundo maior prazer do que aquele que desfrutava agora. Sem perceber, começou a corresponder ao beijo, entrelaçando sua língua à dele, provocando, tantalizando. Seu corpo ficou abrasado, suas mãos apertaram os quadris estreitos de Harry.

Draco então o abraçou. Com seu movimento, os dedos de Harry movia em seu sexo úmido. Dragon gemeu, arquejando ao seu Incapaz de esperar mais, empurrou draco para o colchão.o beijou selvagemente, já antecipando o momento em que penetraria seu corpo. Posicionou-se sobre ele, sentindo que estava pronto, que o acolhia em cada suave tremor, em cada suspiro. Mesmo assim, imobilizou-se.

— Olhe para mim — murmurou roucamente. — Quero ver seus olhos quando o estiver possuindo pela primeira vez.

Draco obedeceu. Harry o penetrou até sentir a barreira de sua virgindade.o sangue escorrendo em seu sexo. Comprovando que draco dissera a verdade . Então foi invadido por uma onda de alegria e de puro orgulho masculino. Emoldurou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos.

— Agora sei que é meu.


	4. Chapter 4: Plano

**Across Time**

**Capitulo três: O Plano **

**Sipnose:**

O mago Harry potter, precisava consumar aquele casamento arranjado. Mas não confiava em seu marido: Draco Malfoy que era famoso no mundo bruxo tanto por sua beleza quanto por sua maldade

* * *

**ATENÇÃO LEIA**

**DRAY- APELIDO DE DRACO, DADO PELOS FAMILIARES A AMIGOS PRÓXIMOS.**

**Houve um motivo pra não ter atualizado antes**

**Fiquei um bom tempo sem internet, um caminhão passou por aqui e quebrou todos os fios dos postes , inclusive o meu. Foi mais de uma semana pra concertarem os fios e quando concertaram o meu não tinha funcionado, liquei pra novamente e então La vai mais 3 dias esperando o técnico .. quase morri .**

**Então estamos chegando quase na metade xd.. espero que gostes.. e please deixem reviewn *_***

* * *

— Dom Gregory Goyle pede permissão para fazer-lhe companhia em seus aposentos.

— Não! — Dragon objetou, sentindo-se sufocado

Pensou em inventar uma desculpa , logo decidiu que Drago Mafoy-Potter não precisava de desculpas .

— Diga-lhe para esperar junto com os outros.

Enquanto mirava cegamente o espelho, ele procurou raciocinar. Ao que tudo indicava, não teria problemas com Crable, ele agora dedicava-se a seu affair ilícito, frutando os favores de pansy parkinson, Já o caso de Goyle era bem diferente. Dragon ainda não traçara um plano para mantê-lo a distância sem despertar suspeitas.

Durante os festejos do casamento, que haviam se prolongado por semanas, Goyle o assediara sem trégua. Quando não foi possível evitá-lo, Dragon sempre dera um jeito de se cercar de outras pessoas para não ficar sozinho com ele. Naqueles dias, percebera que o olhar de Goyle o seguia por toda parte. E Harry também o notara.

Agora que as festividades haviam acabado, Dragon já não tinha obrigação de comparecer a banquetes, caçadas, peças teatrais, concertos de música, espetáculos de acrobacia e tantos outros compromissos. Dispunha de todo o tempo do mundo e não sabia o que fazer com ele. Harry voltara a treinar as tropas de Florença, juntamente com suas próprias tropas. Os dias transcorriam sem grandes acontecimentos, e Dragon permanecia confinado no palácio a maior parte do tempo, face a face com seu dilema.

Ele suspirou. Ladeado por suas damas de companhia, dirigiu-se à biblioteca. Encontrou Crabble conversando com Pansy a um canto e Goyle andando de cá para lá com uma taça de ouro na mão. No instante em que ele o viu, largou a taça sobre uma mesa, e o fez com tal precipitação que o vinho se derramou sobre a superfície polida. Acercou-se de Dragon e, tomando-lhe ambas as mãos, beijou-as impetuosamente.

— Como sempre, está lindo. — Dito isso, Goyle beijou-lhe as faces. Fitando-a com desconfiança, cochichou: — Quero falar-lhe a sós, Dray. Não me venha com pretextos.

Dragon sorriu-lhe sem vontade.

— Minha vida já não é tão simples quanto costumava ser, meu irmão.

— O que está insinuando?

— Na posição de consorte de Harry Potter, fui instruído a andar sempre acompanhado. Pansy virou-se e encarou-o diretamente. Por um instante fugaz, seus olhos brilharam de modo malévolo. Depois seu olhar suavizou-se deliberadamente. Não enganou Dragon; ele logo percebera que a advertência silenciosa que lhe fizer havia. Sim, não restava dúvida que ganhara uma inimiga.

Dragon, suas aias, Crabble, Goyle e Pansy saíram para da um passeio. Goyle levantou-se e, com um sorriso descompromissado, tendeu-lhe a mão.

— Não quer aproveitar para ir ver se os jardins estão seu agrado?

— Talvez... Mas não me peça para dispensar minhas damas de companhia.

Dragon deu-lhe o braço. Flagrou um lampejo de raiva nos olhos dele, mas antes que Goyle pudesse falar, tomou a dianteira:

— Infelizmente todos temos que nos acostumar a minha nova situação. Por favor, seja compreensivo — pediu baixinho dando um tapinha na mão dele.

Goyle lançou-lhe um olhar taciturno e assentiu.

Enquanto perambulavam peles alamedas, Dragon admirou a disposição dos canteiros e a beleza dos jardins. Sem querer lembrou-se das alamedas floridas do Castelo de Beauforty e das pessoas que um dia vira caminharem por ali. As recordações deixaram-no com o coração oprimido. Em seu peito, passava a nostalgia de um tempo que não existia mais para ele. Sem aviso, as lágrimas turvaram-lhe a visão.

Ele apertou os olhos para tentar deter o fluxo das lágrimas. Foi inútil. Goyle fitou-o alarmado, com uma expressão de solidariedade fraterna que nada tinha a ver com seus anterior, acessos de cólera e mesquinhez. Ele afagou-lhe o rosto desajeitadamente, sem saber como consolá-la.

— O que houve, Dray?

Dragon meneou a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

— Se aquele bastardo o estiver maltratando, eu o matarei com minhas próprias mãos!

Dragon encarou-o com apreensão. Por merlin, como faria para conciliar as emoções conflitantes que se apoderavam dele minuto a minuto? Sabia que Goyle tencionava pôr fim à vida de que havia um plano bem eleborado , Sabia disso, muito antes de encarnar no corpo de Draco. Entretanto, ouvi-lo dizer aqueles palavras em voz alta foi o que bastou para tornar a verdade ainda mais terrível Dragon tentara acreditar que Goyle acabaria aceitando Harry. Agora percebia quanto se enganara. Ademais, ele era uma cúmplice no crime que se estava por cometer. Mais que nunca, teve consciência de sua responsabilidade sobre vida de Harry.

Os pensamentos de Dragon sé sucediam em um ritmo alucinado. Quando retornasse à cidade, decidiu, contaria tudo a Harry: que Dragon planejava matá-lo, que tencionava tomar seu lugar para governar Siena e Florença, que o desejava como um amante, não como um irmão...

Oh, por todos os santos! Se fizesse isso, Goyle seria interrogado, torturado, julgado. Se não o condenassem à forca, mínimo passaria muitos anos no cárcere. Como ele teria coragem de destruí-lo depois da imensa afeição que ele lhe demonstrara, ainda alguns minutos antes?

— Não passa de um tolo, Goyle. Será que fez planos a vida inteira só para arruiná-los com uma estocada de sua espada? Só para satisfazer seu vão orgulho?

—Do que está falando? Eu só quero protegê-lo...

Quando Goyle tentou tocá-lo. Dragon se esquivou.

Se realmente quer me proteger, então espere por sua hora. Ele haverá de chegar.

— Não o compreendo. — Ele estreitou os olhos. — Combinamos que esperaríamos até que encontrasse um meio discreto de... — Aqui, interrompeu-se e olhou de soslaio para as damas de companhia que vinham na direção dos dois.

Dragon tomou fôlego. Antes de falar, rogou silenciosamente a proteção dos céus. Que Merlin o ajudasse. Que sua decisão se mostrasse acertada.

— Há outros meios — sussurrou. — Meios muito mais eficazes. Ouça-me de uma vez por todas: se agirmos agora, poderemos despertar suspeitas. Será o nosso fim.

— E por que não pensou nisso antes? Ou acaso estará querendo ganhar tempo para poder desfrutar melhor os serviços de seu marido?

— É muito mais tolo do que eu imaginava, Goyle. Se deixarmos a natureza seguir seu curso...

Ele fez menção de interrompê-lo. Dragon levantou a mão, exigindo silêncio. Precisou de todo autocontrole para mascarar seu horror.

— Como eu ia dizendo, se deixarmos a natureza seguir seu curso, tudo será mais fácil. Se for necessário, poderemos fazer uma pequena intervenção nesse sentido. Veja bem. Se o duque morrer, meu marido será seu sucessor. Agora, se Harry Potter morrer também, meu primogénito tomará poder em Florença e Siena. E quem melhor que seu tio para guiá-lo no difícil caminho da política?

Sem duvida meu filho será poderoso, sua magia irá superar de seu pai. Afinal ele será meu filho também .Ele herdara toda a fortuna dos blacks , Potter e Malfoy . As três familias mais poderosas do mundo magico. Ninguém , nem mesmo o ministerio poderá nos deter. Seremos governantes legitimos dos dois mundos.

— Sabe perfeitamente que não é nisso que estou interessado, irmãzinho. Não pretendo esperar anos para ser um reles regente subordinado a um Potter .Por que mudou de idéia, Dray. Nossos planos...

— Esqueça-os por ora. — Dragon colocou as mãos na cintura e insistiu: — Não percebe que a calma será nossa maior aliada? Só assim poderá conquistar o poder de uma forma legítima perante todos.

Ele levou a mão à fronte e deu um suspiro.

— E que me importa a legitimidade? Olhe à sua volta Dray! Quem é que ainda dá valor à legitimidade? Ninguém. Todo mundo quer poder. E é só isso que me interessa!

— Pois estou lhe reafirmando que terá todo o poder que deseja. Dê-me mais um pouco de tempo, e eu lhe entregarei o domínio de Florença e Siena em uma bandeja de prata.

Dito isso, ele sorriu friamente.

— E quanto ao Potter?

— Eu me encarregarei dele. Deixe-me escolher a hora e o dia, Goyle.

— Não! Meu caso com ele é pessoal! Personalíssimo! Principalmente com o bastardo.

Goyle gesticulou, inflamado. Sua voz foi baixando até não passar de um murmúrio rouco:

— Principalmente com o bastardo!

Dragon deu um passo para trás. Estudou-o dos pés à cabeça e, embora sentisse um princípio de pânico ante a reação extremada dele, foi com desprezo que o encarou.

— Então prefere manchar suas mãos de sangue e pôr tudo a perder. E para quê? É disso que precisa para provar que é homem?

Ele o fulminou com o olhar. Estava tão fora de si que Dragon receou ter ido longe demais. Mas, decorrido um minuto seu ódio transformou-se em rancor contido.

— Não, Dray. Sabe melhor do que ninguém do que eu preciso — Goyle replicou num tom aveludado.

Novamente, estendeu a mão para tocá-la. Ele recuou depressa.

— Não! Lembre-se de que não estamos sozinhos. O que dirão as damas de companhia se o virem tomando liberdades com sua irmão?

— Então quando, Dray? Quando?

— Concorda em fazer tudo a meu modo?

Goyle curvou-se à determinação que viu surgir no olhar de Dragon.

— Está bem — concedeu. Sabia que Draco nunca admitiria ser contrariado. De qualquer maneira, se adiasse por muito mais tempo a execução do plano, a espada dele estaria de prontidão. Ou a espada de um matador profissional.

— Jure — Dragon intimou, alheio ao curso dos pensamentos do irmão de Draco.

— Eu juro pele minha honra — ele disse, sem nenhum remorso por jurar em falso. Depois agarrou-lhe o braço, impaciente. — Já lhe dei o que queria. Quando me dará o que eu quero? O que me prometeu?

Dragon olhou para a mão dele, que lhe apertava o braço, e voltou a fitá-lo. Só se dignou a responder quando Goyle o soltou.

— Correm muitos boatos sobre nossas releções, meu irmão. E eu não quero que a paternidade de meu filho seja questionada.

— Ele lançou-lhe um olhar irado. Ele levantou a mão. — Lembre-se de que prometeu fazer as coisas a meu modo.

Goyle cerrou os punhos. Quando tornou a falar, foi com uma carga de agressividade tremenda:

— Esperarei até que Potter faça um filho em seu ventre, irmãozinho Depois eu me apossarei do que sempre me pertenceu.

Ainda que as palavras dele o desagradassem, Dragon sentiu uma onda de alívio. Conseguira ganhar tempo. Um precioso tempo. Decidiu que estava na hora de retornar ao palácio

* * *

— Diga a dona Lucrécia para se afastar discretamente de meu genro. Quero um relatório agora mesmo — ordenou dirigindo-se ao escriba que se sentava a seu lado. O outro fez uma mesura e se retirou.

Quando os pais de Harry foram assassinatos ele ficara como responsável de seu sobrinho, Harry tinha apenas alguns meses de idade. O criou e o educara como um filho, que nunca tivera. Logo iria se aposentar e Harry iriam herdar toda sua fortuna. Sabia que Harry era um mago poderoso. Não havia um bruxo que não temesse seu poder. Harry era especial com um dom raro, ele conseguia falar com animais possuía uma tinha uma afinidade incomum com cobras. Conseguia fazer magia sem varinha. Harry conseguia voar sem uma vassoura, tal ato era segredo entre os dois. Sirius só sabia por que fora ele que instruiu Harry. Com apenas sete anos Harry era tão poderoso quanto ele. Seu treinamento era especial e reforçado. Sirius temia que seu filho, perdesse o controle de si mesmo. Um homem com tanto poder como ele, com um passado miserável estava mais sujeito a ir pro mau caminho do que os outros. Sabia que seu filho ainda sofria conseqüência da guerra, mas este sempre dizia que estava bem, que não era necessária tanta preocupação.

Havia tantas coisas que gostaria de ter dado ao filho! No mínimo, gostaria de lhe ter dado uma esposa confiável ou um esposo. Alguém cuja moral não fosse altamente questionável.

Uma hora mais tarde, após a camareira ter vindo lhe prestar contas e ter voltado para junto ao amo, ele continuava firme em seu posto de observação junto à janele. Ouviu a portal abrir-se atrás de si. Ouviu o lacaio anunciar a chegada de seu genro. Não se moveu absorto que estava em reflexões.

Havia observado Draco atentamente naqueles semanas. Como um predador que estuda sua presa. Todavia, não presenciara em nenhum momento as famosas demonstrações de arrogância e leviandade do genro. Ele se recordou da expressão dele na noite de núpcias: olhos arregalados, pânico, confusão, desamparo. E, sobretudo inocência... Mas aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Era como se existissem duas pessoas completamente distintas em Draco. Não se podia ignorar, também o seu misterioso desaparecimento, que tanto ele quanto Harry se recusara a esclarecer.

— Draco.

— Altezza.

Sirius Black o estudou com cuidado enquanto ele fazia reverência. Seu rosto não reveleva aborrecimento com releção às maneiras rudes dele ou qualquer indício de desprezo pelo título que ele comprara por cem mil ducados.

Dragon fitou o sogro, tentando adivinhar por que requisitara sua presença ali. Desde o início, pressentira que não gostava e não confiava nele. Bem, ele tampouco gostava da forma melencólica como Sirius Black olhava para Harry. Então estavam quites.

Por um longo momento o pai de Harry não disse nada, limitando-se a encará-lo com expressão fatigada. Com os ombros curvados, parecia extremamente vulnerável e infeliz. Dragon compadeceu-se dele, pensando na doença que, sabia-o de antemão, o levaria prematuramente para o túmulo. Esse era um traço do destino que não seria capaz de alterar, refletiu com tristeza e frustração. Dragon estremeceu. Desejou que não lhe tivesse sido dado conhecer o futuro.

Sirius Black começou a se irritar com a passividade do genrro, que aguardava pacientemente sem nenhuma manifestação da típica insolência dos Malfoy. Se Draco ao menos demonstrasse petulância, ser-lhe-ia muito mais fácil tratá-lo com rispidez. E se a tivesse julgado mal? Seria possível que estivesse cometendo uma injustiça ao pensar que ele pertencia à mesma laia da família? Afinal, os Malfoy o haviam perseguido durante anos. Tentara sondar Harry a respeito de Draco, mas o filho simplesmente se recusara a tocar no assunto, alegando que seu casamento não era da conta de ninguém.

De repente, Sirius sentiu-se um tolo por haver chamado a genrro ali. Não tinha nenhuma razão para repreendê-lo. Obviamente seria absurdo censurá-lo por passear com os irmãos. Ou por haver discutido com Goyle. Ele coçou o queixo. Donna Lucrécia garantira-lhe que a conduta de Draco fora irrepreensível.

— Não é minha intenção proibi-la de ver seus irmãos— começou, num tom mais polido do que o usual. — Mas eu apreciaria se espaçasse esses encontros.

Dragon obrigou-se a ficar impassível. No íntimo, estava! exultante. Finalmente tinha um motivo para se distanciar de Crabble e de Goyle.

Para que sua alegria não ficasse muito evidente, arqueou as sobrancelhas, afetando espanto.

— Há alguma razão especial para essa solicitação?

— É um homem inteligente, sir Draco. Ademais, tem olhos e ouvidos, correto? — Ele cruzou os braços. — Creio que já sabe por que estou lhe fazendo semelhante pedido.

— Tanto transtorno por causa de alguns mexericos? Dragon detestava o tom zombeteiro que se forçava a usar. Mas não podia ser de outra forma.

— Quero o melhor para meu filho — Sirius explicou.

— Oh, claro — ele ironizou.

Sirius Black deu um passo à frente.

— O que significa isso?

— Como o senhor mesmo afirmou, sou um homem inteligente. Tenho olhos e ouvidos.

— E...?

— O senhor pode desejar o melhor para Harry.

Dragon esqueceu-se de desempenhar o papel de Draco, seu tom se abrandou: — Contudo, seu coração não é capaz de proporcioná-lo a ele.

Com a boca ligeiramente entreaberta, o duque fitou-o. Os olhos de Draco já não eram zombeteiros. Antes, estavam cheios de compreensão e tristeza. Ele meneou a cabeça, como se assim fosse clarear os pensamentos.

— E o que um malfoy pode saber das coisas do coração? — rebateu.

As palavras dele a feriram, mesmo Dragon sabendo que não eram dirigidas a ele, e sim à outra Draco.

— Desde que me tornei seu genro, há dias em que compreendo mais sobre essas coisas do que teria desejado — Dragon disse em voz baixa, falando mais para si do que para ele.

Virou-se para que Sirius não visse a dor estampada em seu rosto. Na primeira vez em que viera até aquele tempo, fora por mero acidente. Na segunda, fora por impulso. Agora adquirira plena consciência do que queria, do que devia fazer. Porém, em nenhum momento lhe ocorrera o quanto poderia sofrer.

Nunca esperara se apaixonar por Harry Potter. E, mesmo que soubesse o destino que lhe era reservado, não teria se acovardado. Pelo contrário, ficaria muito feliz, pois toda a sua vida sonhara em encontrar alguém que a completasse.

O que não previra é que o amor pudesse trazer, junto com a alegria, tanta dor. Nunca concebera amargura maior do que a de ver o desejo nos olhos de Harry e saber que, quando aquele desejo estivesse saciado, as sombras da desconfiança retornariam. Havia vezes em que ele o amava e depois abandonava o leito, como se só tolerasse sua proximidade nos momentos de paixão. A única esperança de Dragon repousava na relutante ternura que ele demonstrara em algumas noites, quando se deitara a seu lado, entreleçando os dedos aos dele ou deixando-os correr preguiçosamente por seus cabelos; ou quando murmurara seu nome em meio ao sono, puxando-o para junto de si.

Dragon ouviu o duque aproximar-se. Respirou fundo e assumiu uma expressão calma. Aquele dor lhe pertencia, assim como aquele amor. Não queria compartilhá-los com o homem que nunca dera a harry o que ele mais precisava. Quando se virou para olhá-lo, estava recomposta.

— Se eu não soubesse que é Draco Malfoy, eu juraria estar diante de outra pessoa — Dom sirius murmurou.

Dragon sentiu um calafrio de puro terror. Fez menção de se retirar. O duque o deteve, pousando a mão em seu ombro. I Os dois se entreolharam.

— Não sou Draco Malfoy, altezza. — Ele viu-o arregalar os olhos com incredulidade. Ergueu o queixo, cheia de orgulho. — Sou Draco Malfoy-Potter

E, naquele momento, ele tinha certeza de estar fazendo uma afirmação absolutamente verdadeira.

* * *

Harry escutava o amigo Ronald Weasley reletar sua última aventura amorosa enquanto cavalgavam de volta à cidade. Em seu íntimo ia crescendo uma inexplicável frustração, e mal prestava atenção à narrativa do companheiro. Não compreendia. Fizera um treinamento pesado com seus melhores homens e o resultado não poderia ter sido melhor. Então por que não estava satisfeito? Por que se sentia amagro e descontente? A ansiedade torturava-o, deixava-o com os nervos à flor da pele.

A causa disso só podia ser a inatividade forçada dos últimos tempos, justificou para si mesmo. E a perspectiva de continuar na inatividae durante as próximas semanas só piorava seu estado de espírito. De subido , a maioria dos comensais da morte desapareceram sem deixar rastro. O ministerio agreditava que eles tinham fugido , mas harry não aceitava esta teoria . Harry acreditava que eles estivessem planejando algo. Nem seu informante sabia o que realmente esta acontecendo.

— Quando eu a raptei, seu pai e seu irmão aplaudiram à soleira da porta. Chegaram até a me acenar e desejar-me boa sorte — ia dizendo Ronald .

— Eles... o quê? - Harry virou-se para seu tenente e franziu o cenho.

Ronald desatou a rir, colocando as mãos sobre o ventre.

— Só queria ter certeza de que estava me ouvindo, Harry.

— Eu estava ouvindo, ora.

Ronald tornou a rir. Inclinando-se, deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

— Pode ser que sim. Mas seu pensamento estava muito longe daqui. Posso até adivinhar a causa de sua distração.

Harry endereçou-lhe um olhar enviesado e praguejou baixinho. Tinha que dar um basta naquele situação patética. Desde que entraranos aposentos de Draco, na noite de núpcias, a imagem dele o perseguira sem trégua, povoando-lhe os pensamentos durante o dia e indo busca-lo em seus sonhos durante a noite. Sentia o cheiro dele aonde quer que fosse e, quando empunhava a espada, era a textura de sua pele que tateava na ponta dos dedos. O rosto de Draco surgia-lhe diante dos olhos nos momentos mais inesperados. E ouvia-o murmurando-lhe palavras de amor que soavam como um sortilégio. Parecia viver a beira do sonho. Ou do pesadelo. Era uma agonia. Era simplesmente horrível...

— Não entendo o motivo de seu conflito, Harry - Ronald disse, encarando-o com ar solidário. — Devia ficar contente, pois lhe deram um companheiro até que bonito. Já imaginou se, em vez dele, lhe dessem uma megera gorda e vesga? — Mais uma vez, ele sesandou a gargalhar. — Para fazer filhos, teria então que colocar uma venda nos olhos e pensar nas meninas de Mona Diana!

Mas Harry não achou graça na brincadeira. Não confiava em Draco, a despeito de sua aura de inocência, assim como não confiava em crabble e Goyle. Não obstante, não conseguia ficar longe dele. Como explicar a Roni que, em apenas algumas semanas, Draco o dominara com um sentimento que ia muito além da simples paixão física? A perspectiva de perder o controle sobre si o aterrorizava.

Os olhos de Ronald brilharam travessos.

— E, por falar em Mona Diana, o que acha de irmos visitá-la hoje à noite? Talves uma das meninas possa ajudá-lo a esquecer um pouco seu companheiro. Se é que realmente deseja esquece-lo...

— Sim, é uma boa idéia. Vamos à casa de Mona Diana - Harry concordou sem muita convicção.

Na verdade, a ideia não o aprazia e não aliviou seu coração. As mulheres do bordel de Mona Diana eram bonitas, saudáveis e habilidosas. E ele não tinha vontade de se deitar com nenhuma deles...

Durante o trajeto até o palácio , Harry acabou se convencendo de que talvez Ronald estivesse com razão. Talvez uma bele cortesã fosse tudo o que ele precisava para desanuviar o espírito.

Os dois atravessaram o saguão escuro e frio, suas botas ecoando no piso de mármore. Tiraram as capas e descalçaram as luvas, entregando-as aos lacaios que corriam para recebê-los.

— E agora, Roni , que tal uma taça de vinho e uma boa refeição após os labores do dia? - porpôs Harry.

Ele desapertou o cinto e foi se dirigindo para a escada. Estalou os dedos para um dos criados e pisou no primeiro degrau. Foi quando o viu.

Draco estava parada no alto da escadaria. Acabara de retirar os cordões de pérolas dos cabelos, que reluziam em suas mãos como uma cascata de contas furta-cor. Ele não disse nada, mas sorriu-lhe e começou a descer as escadas.

Esquecendo-se de Roni , das ordens que estava prestes a dar ao criado e de tudo o mais, Harry galgou a escadaria e deteve-se um degrau abaixo de Draco.

— Draco - murmurou, cheio de remorso.

Não estava acostumado a ter aquele tipo de remorso e receou que draco detectasse a culpa que se escondia por trás de seus olhos.

— Alegra-me encontra-lo, Dom Harry. Especialmente porque me parece muito bem-humorado hoje - Draco declamou, inclinando a cabeça de leve

Ele desviou o olhar para não sucumbir à tentação de arrancar o sorriso dos lábios dele com um beijo

— Teremos o prazer de sua companhia para a ceia?

— Não. Estou de saída. Roni e eu temos certos assuntos a tratar. - Harry replicou secamente, irritado consigo mesmo por sentir necessidade de justificar sua negativa.

Sem se virar, tornou a estalar os dedos e passou por Draco. Sabia que, se ficasse ali mais um minuto que fosse, não resistiria à vontade de tocá-lo.

Dragon torceu as mãos, tentando imaginar como poderia usar seus conhecimentos do futuro sem ser acusada de bruxaria.

Havia, porém, uma incógnita que seus conhecimentos não elucidavam: ele não sabia quanto tempo ainda lhe restava. Sem querer, olhou para o retrato de Draco. Estremeceu. Ficou tenso a ponto de explodir. Aquele quadro era um lembrete de que vivia uma farsa. Nunca sabia se no dia seguinte acordaria como Dragon malfoy-Beaufort novamente, só para descobrir que o destino lhe pregara uma peça terrível.


	5. Chapter 5: Present

**Across Time**

**Capitulo três: O Plano **

**Sipnose:**

O mago Harry potter, precisava consumar aquele casamento arranjado. Mas não confiava em seu marido: Draco Malfoy que era famoso no mundo bruxo tanto por sua beleza quanto por sua maldade.

Harry o estava evitando. Todos os dias ia com Roni para o campo, embora Dragon tivesse ouvido comentários sobre a excelente forma dos soldados. Ou seja, a presença dele já não era tão necessária junto às tropas. Em muitas ocasiões, Harry e Roni nem voltavam para a cidade, preferindo pernoitar numa villa proxima, a meio caminho de Siena. E, sem querer, ele se pegava imaginando na companhia de quem os dois estariam.

Sozinho, enfrentara os intermináveis dias de verão com o coração atormentado. Até que não suportara mais o ócio e a solidão. Não tinha uma idéia muito clara de como o verdadeira Draco costumava se entreter. Pelo que lera nos diários, parecera-lhe que seu ancestral passava os dias a cultivar mesquinhos prazeres. Encorajava pretendentes para se divertir e, quando se enfadava, não hesitava em mandar, açoitar pobres desventurados, a fim de preencher um pouco o vazio de sua vida. Dragon sabia que não podia correr o risco de comportar-se de maneira muito diferente de Draco. Por outro lado, jamais seria capaz de levar aquela existência indolente, egoísta, pontuada de caprichos levianos e pequenas perversidades.

A porta abriu-se de repente e Pansy irrompeu no quarto, trazendo consigo uma nuvem de perfume adocicado.

— Então é verdade! - exclamou.

Cruzando o aposento a passos rápidos, arrebatou a pequena camisa branca que Dragon tinha nas mãos.

- Está sendo obrigada a fazer isso ?

Sem dizer palavra, Dragon estendeu a mão. para Pansy, esperando que ela lhe devolvesse a camisa.

— Ninguém está me forçando, Pansy. Não há nada de estranho nisso. Minhas responsabilidades mudaram depois que me casei - respondeu num tom ligeiro, e levantou os olhos rapidamente.

— E quanto à história de que foi proibida de ver seus irmãos? O que isso significa? Não compreendo...

Dragon suspirou, fingindo exasperação. Deixou a camisa sobre o colo e encarou a outra.

— Eu tampouco compreendo, minha amiga. Contudo não posso me negar a atender uma solicitação de meu sogro. Já expliquei a situação.

Ele então sorriu para minimizar seu tom duro. Depois levantou-se.

Pansy pôs-se de pé também, tropeçando no anão sentado ao lado da cama.

— Saia do meu caminho, seu verme - murmurou.

Tentou chutá-lo, mas o anão, com surpreendente agilidade, desviou-se a tempo. Pansy encolheu os ombros com descaso e virou-se para Dragon, que lhe dirigiu um olhar glacial.

— Cabe a mim recompensar ou punir aqueles que me servem. Esse é um direito que cabe só a mim, e a mais ninguém. Eu lhe agradeceria se não se esquecesse disso.

O tom de Dragon era autoritário e não admitia réplicas. Ela se virou e foi até a janela. Pansy seguiu-a e pousou a mão em seu braço.

— Dray, o que há? Nunca o vi assim. Abra seu coração. Conte-me o que está acontecendo, eu lhe suplico! Sou sua melhor amiga e não o abandonarei em um momento de aflição!

Sim, Dragon pensou com ironia. É com efeito uma grande amiga! E não hesitaria em se tornar amante de meu marido para aumentar sua influência na corte! Ele esquivou-se de Pansy. Quando tomou a falar, evitou olhá-Ia para não deixar transparecer sua indignação.

— Minha vida mudou, quer eu goste, quer não. Preciso me conformar e fazer o melhor que posso com o que tenho em mãos.

— E suas visitas aos hospitais? Por todos os santos, pode acabar se contaminando e contraindo uma doença mortal!

Aqui, Pansy gesticulou de modo dramático.

— Goyle e grabble estão mortos de preocupação!

— Pois não precisam se preocupar comigo. Eu não cuido pessoalmente dos enfermos. Só me certifico de que nada lhes falte. — A voz de Dragon abrandou-se. — Quanto às crianças do hospital , o único mal de que padecem -é a solidão.

— Não acredito no que estou ouvindo, Dray. Essas palavras não podem estar saindo de sua boca!

Antes que Dragon conseguisse esboçar uma reação, Pansy segurou-a pelos ombros e obrigou-a a se virar. Olhou-a de maneira penetrante. Súbito, relaxou e sorriu maliciosamente.

— Ah, agora tudo se explica!

— Do que está falando, Pansy? - Dragon perguntou, pouco à vontade.

— Está esperando um filho, minha pequena. Posso ler nos seus olhos. - Ela deu uma risada. Afagou as faces de Dragon e sorriu. — Exibe a mesma expressão angelical daquelas madonne de Botticelli. Não é de admirar que venha apresentando um comportamento tão inusitado.

Então aí estava! Dragon pensou, tentando se acostumar a idéia. Seu corpo desequilibrado, mas estivera ,tão amargurado que pouco prestara atenção ao fato. E as sutis transformações em seu corpo, ele atribuíra ao calor excessivo do verão

Mesmo enquanto se enchia de alegria ao perceber que carregava no ventre o filho de Harry, as palavras de goyle e as confissões contidas nos diários de Draco vieram torturá-la. Sentiu um calafrio.

Lembrou a si mesmo que estava ali para mudar a história dos Potter. E haveria de mudá-la, custasse o que custasse. Apertou a mão contra o próprio ventre, como se para tranqüilizar a criança que ali se aninhava. Silenciosa e fervorosamente, prometeu ao filho que o protegeria.

— Ainda não tenho certeza de nada - disse em voz alta com ar displicente.

— meu pobre menino. É lógico que está grávido, será que não vê? Bem, talvez tenha sorte e não sofra muito ao dar à luz — Pansy replicou num tom aveludado.

Dragon não teve a menor dúvida de que ela já começava a pôr a cabeça para funcionar, a fim de pensar em um meio de tirar partido da situação. Teve vontade de expulsá-la dali sem meias palavras. Disfarçou sua aversão com um sorriso polido e voltou para junto da cama.

— Agora, se me dá licença, preciso concluir meu trabalho. Prometi à madre superiora do hospital de que lhe entregaria essas camisas até amanhã. Se quiser ficar para nos ajudar, será bem-vinda.

Pansy soltou uma gargalhada, que ecoou pelo quarto.

— Oh, deve estar mesmo fora de si!

Ela beijou Dragon na face e deslizou para fora do aposento. Enquanto retomava seu bordado, Dragon começou a traçar um plano de ação. Iria visitar Harry, tomou todas as providencias . Logo partira .

Na viagem Dragon tentara colocar seus pensamentos em ordem , durante séculos não houve relatos de uma gravidez masculina , então não sabia ao certo como se compotar.

Sabia que seu corpo iria modificar , ele se tornaria mais feminino. Claro que não criaria seios , mas seu filho consumiria sua magia. Uma gravidez masculina é pura magia , no estagio final de sua gravidez , ele não poderá manter contato com ninguem , exeto o pai da criança , um simples toque poderá causar uma dor terrivel , com risco á gravidez. Por isso quando um casal do mesmo sexo se casavam , já tinham planejado sua casa . Um lugar secreto , onde nínguem podera entrar , exeto os donos. Mas por hora dragon decidira , apenas contar a novidade a harry.


	6. Chapter 6: Boas novas

**Capitulo : Boas Novas**

* * *

Harry afundou na banheira de cobre. A água morna relaxou-lhe os músculos, lavou o suor e a poeira de seu corpo. Não chegou, porém, a aquietar seu cérebro, que fervilhava com toda sorte de devaneios com Draco. Simplesmente não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. E sabia que aquela louca obsessão não se devia a um simples apetite físico. Com seu gênio forte, temperado pela brandura, com sua determinação que contrastava com uma gentileza desconcertante, Draco o tocara no fundo do coração.

Mais uma vez, ele repetiu para si mesmo que fora enfeitiçado. Ainda não estava preparado para reconhecer a emoção que o dominava. Ademais, suas dúvidas, suas suspeitas não haviam sido descartadas. Harry não podia negar os sentimentos que via nos olhos de seu marido. Como conciliá-Ios com o que sabia sobre ele? Como ter certeza de que não compactuava com algum plano maléfiço dos irmãos?

Era impossível, também, esquecer sua ausencia depois das núpcias. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, no entanto, isso era o que menos o incomodava. Por uma razão com que não conseguia atinar, aceitava aquele fato, como quem olha para um quebra-cabeças incompleto e não sente necessidade de montá-Io até o fim.

Harry fechou os olhos e acabou adormecendo.

Ele acordou quando sentiu um vago perfume de rosas. Abriu os olhos e deparou com Draco sentado em um banco perto da banheira. Sorriu involuntariamente. Estendeu a mão e afagou-lhe a face.

Como ele fizera tantas vezes, Dragon beijou-lhe a palma da mão. Ao contato da pele molhada em seus lábios, teve um arrepio. Mantendo os olhos nos de Harry, acariciou-lhe a mão com a ponta da língua.

Sem abandonar o olhar dele, deixou que sua boca deslizasse para o pulso e se detivesse na pequena cicatriz resultante do corte da adaga. Estremeceu ao se recordar do sangue de Harry respingando nos lençóis brancos. Quisera poder dizer-lhe quanto aquele ato significara para ele.

Sentindo os lábios de Draco pousados na cicatriz, Harry deu-se conta de como aquele segredo, que nenhum dos dois mencionava com quem quer que fosse, os unia. Algo relampejou dentro dele. Algo quente. Algo vital e quase insuportavelmente doce. Ainda assim, insistiu em querer se enganar, em querer acreditar que sentia apenas desejo físico por ele, por seu corpo que o satisfazia como nenhum outro.

Súbito, Harry já não podia esperar para possuí-lo, para despejar sua semente dentro dele. E sobretudo para absorver a paixão dele, que surgia sem barreiras e o envolvia em um redemoinho de alucinantes sensações.

Ele ficou de pé. A água deslizou por seu corpo magnífico, fazendo-o resplandecer com centenas de minúsculas cintilações.

Dragon fitou-o e sentiu a lassidão espalhando-se por seu corpo.

Harry saiu da banheira. Ignorou a toalha que ele lhe oferecia, puxou-o para si e estreitou-o nos braços fortes.

- Está usando roupas demais - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, pousando os dedos sugestivamente no decote de seu vestido.

Dragon meneou a cabeça. Queria contar-lhe a novidade agora, antes que os dois se consumissem nos ardores da paixão. Desvencilhou-se. Harry trouxe-o para junto de si novamente.

- Seu confessor não lhe explicou que o dever de um consorte é aceitar o marido sempre que ele desejar possuí-Io?

A trilha de beijos que Harry depositou em seu pescoço dissipava a insolência contida naquelas palavras. Dragon não resistiu e correu as mãos pela cintura dele. Depois recuou. Um sorriso radiante aflorou-Ihe aos lábios.

- Sim. A fim de conceber filhos, O consorte não deve negar seu corpo ao marido.

- Precisamente...

Harry tentou estreitá-Io. Ele, porém, resistiu com ar maroto.

- Mas e se o consorte já tiver concebido um filho? Ainda assim é seu dever saciar os apetites carnais do marido?

As mãos de Harry imobilizaram-se nos ombros de Draco.

- O que está a dizer, Draco?

Ele segurou-lhe ambas as mãos e guiou-as até o próprio ventre.

- Estou esperando uma criança. Vou lhe, dar um filho, Harry - falou baixinho.

Sem querer, Dragon sentiu um relatos nos diários de Draco atestavam que ele havia perdido um filho depois de ter dado aos irmãos o que lhes negara antes do casamento com Harry.

Dragon procurou acalmar seu coração aflito. Apertou as, mãos de Harry.

- Se Deus quiser, vou lhe dar um filho.

Ele olhou para o marido. Contra a vontade, casara-se com ele. Estivera pronto a desprezá-lo e odiá-lo. A despeito disso, o desejou como nunca desejara uma mulher. Até aí, podia aceitar a situação. Só que, com o passar do tempo, vira-se enredado em outros sentimentos, outras necessidades. Tentara ignorá-los e lograra êxito, mas só em parte. Já não tinha como negar que a presença de Draco ali o comovia. E, agora, era dominado por uma emoção tão intensa que não podia mais ser refreada. Sim, estava orgulhoso de ter plantado sua semente no ventre daquele homem. Porém, mais forte que seu orgulho era o sentimento que nutria por ele, e só por ele, a despeito do filho que carregava dentro de si.

Dragon notou que Harry ficara rígido de repente. Percebeu as turbulentas emoções que se refletiam em seu olhar.

Deslumbrado, como uma ave que se lança em um vôo cego, falou:

- Eu te amo, Harry.

Ele quedou-se completamente sem ação. A seguir, esquivou-se e deu-lhe as costas. Quando tomou a se virar para Draco, tremia de raiva:

- Não diga isso! Não quero ouvir suas mentiras!

Dragon fitou-o petrificado. Mas sua esperança não morreu. Vira a emoção que, momentos antes, animara os olhos dele. Não podia estar enganado. Ele falou devagar, com a voz cheia de doçura, na desesperada tentativa de fazer com que Harry lhe desse ouvidos.

- Por que está tão furioso? Porque eu lhe disse que o amava? Ou porque me ama e tem medo de admiti-lo?

Ele quis replicar, mas foi incapaz de coordenar os pensamentos. Naquele instante, foi como se uma venda lhe caísse dos olhos. A verdade atingiu-o como um raio. Sentiu uma comoção dentro de si. Quis entregar-se a ele.

Os olhos de Draco encheram-se de lágrimas de pura alegria quando ele viu a chama de amor brilhando nos olhos do marido. Abriu-lhe os braços e Harry aproximou-se.

E os dias passaram tranqüilos, harmonizando-se com a bucólica paisagem que cercava o castelo.

* * *

Deixem reviewns e fácil e nem é necessário se cadastrar. bjus


End file.
